Después de la historia
by Luuiita
Summary: Narraré mi historia después de que Easter cayera e Ikuto fuera librado de la promesa de su padre.


PRÓLOGO

Es típico del manga, que después de una gran guerra, ganen los buenos o queden en una empate que les lleva a vivir en paz igualmente.

Basándonos en este tópico mi historia sería una como otra cualquiera.

Pero en la realidad no existe el bando de los buenos y el bando de los malos, aunque así lo digan las películas y animes.

En la realidad, viven personas que tienen diferentes creencias con respecto a cómo conseguir un mismo objetivo. Un ejemplo muy claro es el de la religión y la ciencia... Ambas partes están continuo desacuerdo y constantemente se puede ver alguna noticia de su batalla en los telediarios, períodicos o radios. Ambos bandos estudian maneras de ayudar a la gente e intentan sobrepasar a la muerte, dicho de alguna forma, : la iglesia, ofreciéndonos un Dios, o varios, que nos rinden la oportunidad de ser salvados de la muerte; la ciencia, pone a nuestra disposición medicamentos, vacunas y todo tipo de tratamientos que alargan nuestras vidas en muchos casos.

Pues bien, mi guerra perteneció a una de las primeras, si lo vieramos des del punto de vista del manga, una en la que los buenos ganan y los malos reciben su merecido...

Seguro que mi historia es conocida por muchos, pero no voy a hablar de esa parte de mi vida.

Quiero relatar lo que sucedió después de nuestra última gran batalla contra Easter, aquella en la que descubrimos muchos de sus secretos que más tarde salieron a la luz y pudieron ser conocidos por la engañada población.

Después de aquello, mi vida volvió a cambiar rápida e imprebisiblemente, como ya pasó cuando conocí a los guardianes.

Muchos detestables sentimientos desaparecieron pero otros nuevos surgieron sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Fue una época difícil en la que mis sentimientos luchaban por unificarse y declinar por uno de los individuos que se enfrentaban para lograr obtener mi corazón. Lo que ellos no sabían, ni yo misma noté, era que uno de ellos que tanta estima me tenía ya había roto el manto de diamante que me impuse después de conocer mis indecisiones.

Lo único que tenía en claro era que saber sobre lo que sentían por mí no cambiaría mi relación con ellos y, en el caso de que algún día consiguiera averiguar con quién de los dos deseaba estar, mi cariño y estima hacia el otro continuaría ahí como más que una amistad corriente.

En aquellos momentos fue lo único que podía asegurarles y así se lo hice saber a los dos.

Supongo que, llegados a este punto, la mayoría sabreis a quién me he referido en las líneas anteriores. En efecto, ellos eran Tadase-kun e Ikuto.

Todas mis vacilaciones se agravaron al llegar al instituto. Era muy diferente al colegio y me sorprendió la cantidad de gente que, como yo, estaba perdida.

Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia me acompañaron a todas partes durante los primeros dias, pero la cantidad de sentimientos de desasosiego e incertidumbre de los adolescentes, fue demasiado para ellas y optaron por quedarse en casa o pasear por algún parque hasta que yo saliera de aquel edificio. Según ellas, parecía que fueran a aparecer cientos de huevos X al mismo tiempo y concentrados en este mismo lugar, pero nunca sucedió.

En la adolescencia es normal sentirse perdido e intranquilo en muchos casos a los que en otras épocas no les das importancia. Por esto mismo, Nagihiko nos recomendó a todos, que no nos preocuparamos si nuestros guardianes preferían quedarse en casa.

Por otra parte, siempre había visto a Yoru acompañando a Ikuto a dónde quiera que él decidiera ir, pero no me atreví a preguntarle nada sobre este tema (aún no comprendo el por qué).

Cuando me acostumbré al ritmo de los nuevos profesores y compañeros, todo pareció obetener un color más claro y relajado. Conseguí arreglarme un horario que me permitiera tener sufientes horas de ocio durante todo el curso para compartir con mis amigos y mi familia. Fue bastante fácil seguirlo hasta que llegó la época de examenes.

Normalmente, en todos los institutos se hacen examenes finales, pero nosotros hacíamos parciales. Creíamos que así no nos agobiaríamos tanto, sin embargo los profesores parecían querer contradecir nuestros pensamientos poniendo todos los examenes la misma semana.

Por suerte para mi, Ikuto era el mejor en las asignaturas que me daban problemas, matemáticas, física y química y biología (las ciencias no fueron lo mío). No siempre podía contar con su ayuda, ya que desaparecía a menudo, pero solía estar ahí cuando le necesitaba.

Tadase-kun también daba lo mejor para ayudarme, pero me temo que las ciencias tampoco fueron sus asignutarus predilectas. Sin embargo, sí me echó una mano en Inglés y gracias a él pude aprobar los examenes orales.

Y mi primer curso pasó así, con sentimientos confusos y amigos que siempre daban lo mejor por mi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola

Espero que os haya gustado.

La verdad es que me ha costado decidirme por una forma de comenzar esta historia pero pienso que no es la mejor manera, por lo que seguramene le daré otro enfoque. Pienso que no da demasiados detalles y generaliza mucho, así que he decidido cambiar, pero este principio me gusta.

Perdonad si hay algo que esté mal, en especial cuando he hablado sobre la religión y la ciencia. Es que es el primer caso que se me pasó por la cabeza y yo no sé demasiado sobre religiones.

Bueno, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. ^^


End file.
